The present invention, is intended for use with a present day automobile of the type having a conventional rear bumper which includes a decorative shock absorbing cover as well as a structural support member to which the cover is mounted. Such a structural bumper support is generally mounted to spaced attachment pads on the vehicle body. The present invention calls for substituting a unique load carrying beam for the structural support so as to provide a spaced support lands constructed and arranged to fit the spaced attachment pads in the vehicle body. The conventional bumper components, in the form of the decorative shock absorbing cover and the underlying structural support, are remounted to the vehicle after mounting the beam to the said attachment pads of the vehicle.
The above mentioned beam is provided with at least two rearwardly open sockets that are arranged in spaced vertical relationship to the support lands. The sockets are further provided inwardly of these lands so as to be spaced apart approximately half the horizontal distance between the vehicle attachment pads.
A typical load carrying device in the form of a bicycle rack for example, comprises a frame which is fitted with a slide bolt adapted to be received in one of the sockets, and to be locked in place by angular rotation of the frame relative to the socket. The socket is fixed relative to the vehicle as described above. When the frame or bicycle rack is rotated into position, a second slide bolt provided in a second portion of the frame, is aligned with the second of the two sockets to be slid into place into the second socket defining structure so as to anchor the frame to the vehicle.
Other frames can be configured for supporting other loads, such as skis, snowboards, and other personal sports related equipment.
A conventional trailer hitch is also provided as the load carrying device, in which case a trailer of conventional geometry can be secured to a load carrying device by providing a conventional trailer hitch ball for example, on a frame secured to the vehicle by the two slide bolts in the frame structure designed along the lines of the above-described bicycle rack frame.
Other variations of load carrying device frames are within the scope of the present invention as well. For example, a platform suitable for use as a table might be provided as the frame. Alternatively, a storage box can be provided on such a table or on its own frame as adapted for supporting such a storage box. Still further possibilities for the frame configuration are apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art to accommodate to fit particular sports related or recreational related activities.